


[art] he's my baby, i'm his honey

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: Title from John Prine's "In Spite of Ourselves"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	[art] he's my baby, i'm his honey

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are in their new kitchen making breakfast together. The counter has an assortment of breakfast foods including a fruit bowl, orange juice, pancakes, and strawberries. Patrick is feeding a strawberry to David who is leaning against the counter.] 

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/622410481235279872/hes-my-baby-im-his-honey-on-ao3-alt-text)


End file.
